


You can do it Shuri

by flypariah95



Category: Black Panther (2018), DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha Erik, Alpha Everett, BAMF Omega girl, Bad English, F/M, M/M, Omega Shuri, Omega T'Challa, Omegaverse, Shuri is in love, Traditions, Two shots, brave Shuri, but she is an omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: In a society where omegas are chosen by alphas, but omegas cannot choose their alphas, Shuri cannot contain herself and she does not mind breaking the rules
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, Everett Ross/Shuri, Other couple
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, first I want to say that I am not an English speaker but my great desire is to learn and practice, I wanted to write a lot about my favorite ships and fandom. So the grammatical mistakes and others are mine.
> 
> Black Panther is one of my favorite fandom, especially Shuri / Everett ross. So I decided that I wanted to write an omegaverse (which I also love) in which socially an omega cannot choose their partner, they wait to be chosen and left, as if they were third category citizens, but Shuri is tired of that social norm

\- omegas are like birds, they must be heard, not seen- Queen Ramonda said while brushing her daughter Shuri's hair.

-But Mom, that's not the reason why an alpha can tell an omega that he loves him. but an omega can't tell an alpha that he loves him- The girl answered.

-T'Challa must wait for Erik, when Erik is ready he will confess his love to T'Challa-

Shuri rolled her eyes. For the princess it was unfair that the omegas could not confess their love, it was something that societies around did not allow, She was an omega and was in love, but the alpha she loved, did not even know she existed, she was loving alone.

-Erik did it, in a way he did it, Erik "declared his love" to T'Challa- Nakia told Queen Ramonda and Shuri. Nakia was excited, the beta took her cell phone from her backpack -I got the video, look- Nakia played the video, in which the girls could see Erik stealing a kiss from T'Challa, in the middle of the school hall , and all the students around them applauding.

The three women were smiling in excitement, but at the same time Shuri considered him a brazenness, a daring on Erik's part, he didn't even ask T'Challa if he liked him, the girl's smile disappeared.

Erik and T'Challa were now the new sensation of Wakanda, both were attractive, intelligent and of course they were both members of the royal family, they were one of the most popular couples in the world.

"¿Are you going to marry Erik?" Shuri asked her brother. The sibilings were in the royal garden, but specifically a place where alphas and betas males could not enter, it was a sacred place for reasons so old that they no longer mattered.

-Perhaps, if he asks me, in some years, I mean we are barely 17 years old, we have a life ahead of us- T'Challa replied.

-But ¿why don't you ask him for marriage? or ¿is there another alpha in your life? - Shuri asked boldly, perhaps trying to get a secret from her brother

-¡No! - exclaim T'Challa -Of course not, also an omega does not choose his/her alpha ...-

-... An alpha chooses his/her omega, I know, I know, so ridiculous, you should also expect Erik to ask you to marry or break up with you, ¡it's unfair! - said the girl angry.

-You are very young, you are just 14 years old, the world does not always work as we want, there are rules, customs, traditions to follow- said the omega boy

-Dumb and absurd rules-

-Some alpha will choose you and you will understand-

-I'm not a pokemon- said the princess smiling and pulling a smile from her brother's mouth.

-¡Loki! ¡I love you! ¡I love you! - Thor shouted.

It was another beautiful day at the Wakanda International School, students from different parts of the world were not receiving classes, they were peeking out of the windows of the classrooms, and the hallways, laughing, with cell phones in hand.  
Thor, son of King Odin of Asgard, senior boy was at the entrance of the school, declaring his love to his cousin Prince Loki, who was peeking out the window on the third floor, the omega was blushing and covered his face. Thor was smiling, making small leaps to get Loki's attention

-¡Thor! ¡Enough! - Loki shouted trying to stop the circus that his cousin was doing.

Thor stopped jumping, silence reigns for a few seconds -¡Loki! ¡¿Do you love me?! - the Alpha asked loudly.

Shuri and T'Challa were seeing everything, everyone also knew about Loki's cold attitude and seriousness, and Maybe everyone expected a great rejection, but Thor wouldn't give up either.

Loki stuck his head out the window -¡Yes! - he answer once, and everyone started to Clap.

-Love is in the air- T'Challa said

¿Is that love? - Shuri wondered

Nakia and Shuri were in the library, trying to study but the only thing that was talked about throughout the school was Thor and Loki.

-So ... love is screaming, doing crazy things, jumping- Shuri said.

-¡No! - Nakia said, alphas and some betas boys are screamers, troublemakers, and ... jumpers, they get excited very fast-

\- I thought the omegas and the betas girls were the emotional ones-

Nakia smiled -We are, but we must cry out ...-

-¿We must? ¿the alphas shouldn't do it too? -

-You can't tame an alpha- Nakia replied - the world doesn't work like that-

Shuri take Deep Breath –Maybe- she answerd.

Orm was as good a swimmer as Arthur, the only difference was that Prince Orm was an omega and Arthur was an Alpha and future King of Atlantis. Both brothers were swimming in the Olympic pool from end to end, while on the benches a group of students encouraged them to compete.

Alphas, betas boys supporting Arthur, and omegas, Betas girls supporting Orm.

Shuri, Nakia, Erik, T'Challa, okoye were in the crowd, supporting and encouraging the brothers, in the last round, Arthur came out of the water first, beating his younger brother  
T'Challa, Nakia, Okoye and Shuri were disappointed, while Erik filled his ego, a victory of an alpha over others genders.

Orm came out of the pool very upset, walked quickly to get away from Arthur, While the discussion about who the top gender was was in the crowd. Arthur followed his younger brother, the alpha bit his lips, took Orm by the left arm and stopped him, no one in the audience had noticed. Arthur attracted his brother and imprisoned him in his arms, Orm's blue eyes met Arthur's green eyes.

-¡Look! - Nakia shouted, everyone's eyes went to the couple who were kissing. The discussion ended, the students began clapping, whistling, encouraging the couple.

Shuri took a picture of them - One more for the collection - she told Nakia.

-There are so many royal couples in this school- Nakia said -I wonder ¿who will be the next royal couple?

Okoye, T'Challa and Nakia set their eyes on Shuri.

-¿What? - asked the princess very confused.

\- I heard that W'Kabi…- said T'Challa

At that moment, Shuri took her books and left her friends alone, she knew what her brother wanted to say, W'Kabi was in love with her, but she didn't love him.

When the fever of love seemed to be ending, Shuri was in her bedroom, lying on her bed, thinking, thinking about that special person who had stolen her heart, the princess wanted to stop thinking about that person, she took out his cell phone and the tendency in social networks was the Latveria's new royal couple, Prince Victor Von Doom and his partner an American named Reed Richards.

Shuri began to read the interview, the Latverian prince was known for being very proud, and in his own words.

"I am ambitious, I see something that I like and I take it, the same happened with Reed, I saw it I liked it, and I went for it, I am an alpha but although if i was a beta or an omega nothing would stop me from taking what I want"

Shuri was surprised at that last sentence, Prince Victor was right, It doesn't matter if you are an alpha,beta or an omega, if you want something, go for it. Inspiring words of an Alpha for the society.

The next day, Princess Shuri was eager to tell her classmates about what Prince Victor had said. Nakia Rolled her eyes, Okoye found Shuri's innocence adorable.

-That's what I'm talking about, he's right, It doesn't matter if you're an alpha or an omega, or beta, if you like something, at least try to go for it- Shuri said

-Shuri, Prince Victor is one of the most ... well ... let said ... not kind person, don't let his words fool you- said Nakia.

-Erik is ready to go to a war against that guy, you don't understand young princess, don't listen the words of that future tyrant- Okoye said

-Maybe that tyrant is right ... even once- Shuri said sarcastically – And we always have to listen to an Alpha-


	2. A victory for an Omega Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos, and thanks for reading me, I love this fandom and these ship so much, I had to get it out of my heart, but I also want to write something extra like an epilogue, something to see my favorite ship on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Shuri fulfill her mission? Will she be given back the love she gives? let's see in this chapter xD

Shuri, Nakia and Okoye were gathered in the classroom, the girls were waiting for the classes to start, but being reunited an hour earlier to finish their homework

-The venue of the award will be at The English School in Wakanda- Nakia said.

-¿How many nominations do we have? - Okoye asked.

\- We have six Nominations, best English student, best physics student, best math student, best social science teacher, best Student Ahtlete and best student in Wakanda - Nakia answered

\- ¿Is the venue really going to be in the English school in Wakanda? - Shuri asked surprised, the girl stopped writing on her tablet - ¿Do you know who are nominated? -

-Erik ...- replied Nakia but before she continued Shuri stopped her.

-No, I know that my cousins are nominated, I mean the nominated boys of The English School in Wakanda-

-we don't know, but you can vote on the official page of the contest- answered Okoye.

Shuri quickly put aside her homework, and entered the official page of the contest, and there it was, her secret love was nominated for best Athlete of the country, the girl smiled in a sweet and innocent way, looked at the tablet with tenderness, and made her friends suspect many things.

-He is not a Hero- T'Challa said -Shuri, Prince Victor is a tyrant ¿why do you write about him? Of all the alphas that have been in your life ¿He inspired you to be a better person? -

-Yes- Shuri replied, ignoring everything her older brother had said -Also I only asked you to check my spelling, not your opinion-

-¿What about our Father ? ¿or our grandparents? uncles, aunts, you have so many options to choose from, and you choose a maniac, psychopath from another country - T'Challa was not so surprised, little Shuri was a little black sheep in the family.

-Don't rebuke me brother, you know that I love our family, but they ...- Shuri sat on her bed, closed her eyes and took a breath -Our family lives in the last century-

T'Challa understood what his sister was going through, Wakanda was so advanced and at the same time so conservative -Okay, if you chose Prince Victor, it's your decision, but I hope you don't take his form of government as a model-

-He chose his prime minister, is an omega woman, Wakanda has never had an omega queen or an omega king. You understand, you are the first son of the king, you should be King, not Erik, he will be King because you were born an omega, he is an American, and much less intelligent than you. At least Prince Victor changed the constitution, regardless of the gender of the baby, the first son/daughter of the King or Queen will be the heir to the throne, that does not happen in Wakanda, or Atlantis or Asgard-

-I know- T'Challa said sadly -You don't have to remind me-

Shuri knew that it had been a low blow, the little girl approached her brother -I'm sorry, that was very hard, it's just that I'm ... emotional, well, you understand, it's hard to be an omega-

The omega boy hugged his sister -I know Shuri, I know- The siblings separated and wiped the tears from their eyes.

-congratulations for your nomination for best student in the country, I hope you win-

-Thanks, and I just hope our parents never know about your homework, you know about the Wakanda / Latveria war, or our father's pride in a war of seven centuries ago, hopefully it will be a secret-

Shuri smiled, her brother smiled and winked at her, for the pride their father, her homework was going to be their little secret.  
On the day of the big event, the best students, teachers in each subject and sport of the 15 best schools in Wakanda, parents and guardians, were gathered in a conference room.

Little Shuri was sitting among her parents,and uncles who came to support Erik and T'challa for their nominations for Best Student and Best student athlete in the country, she was to support her family and carry out her plan.

It was no surprise that t'challa won in his category, rather than being the son of the King, and husband of the future king, he was a very bright young boy, with a promising future. When Shuri heard her brother's name, she stood on her chair and clapped louder than anyone.

The last prize of the night was for the best student Athlete and it was no surprise that Erik won, the alpha was the captain of the soccer team, he was a great fighter, and a great leader. Shuri applauded when Erik won, but that had ruined part of her plan.

That same night, parents, teachers, guardians and students were being interviewed by entertaining reporters, taking pictures of them, while walking on a red carpet towards the party after the awards.

In wakanda education was very important and the best teachers and students were treated as celebrities. Shuri knew that this was her moment, her best moment, it was now or never, she had to take advantage of the cameras, the cell phones and the press, her only impediment. ¿How to approach the boy of her dreams?  
Before the party started, the best student athlete of the English School in Wakanda, Everett Ross, went up to the stage of the band to opening the party, all eyes were on him, the English boy, took out some cards from his jacket, Meanwhile Shuri moved among people like a snake, approaching the stage quickly and stealthily, while everyone was distracted with their cell phones and cameras.

-Good evening, friends, teachers, parents and guardians, I am Everett Ross, the best Athlete of the English School in Wakanda, but not from Wakanda, nor from England - people laughed, Everett was blushing - I want to welcome you ... -

But before the young man kept talking, something, an extra weight fell on him, suddenly lips were placed on his lips. Everett closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them, when he react, he was on the floor, and a girl was hugging and kissing him.  
-Shuri No! - T'Challa shouted to see how his little sister ran to the stage, and jumped on the alpha.

The girl opened her arms to catch the boy. Erik, T'Challa, and Nakia ran to the Stage, where little Shuri kissed her great love. Erik for being an alpha came first, took the stage, took Shuri by the waist and tried to separate her from Everett, but she clung tightly to the alpha, Erik tried one more time, and they were pulled away

-I love you! I love you! I love you Everett Ross! I choose you as my alpha! - Shuri shouted while Erik carried her like a sack of potatoes

All the guests were surprised, excited, taking photos and videos. Princess Shuri would be in all the news of Wakanda and the world, meanwhile Everett tried to understand the situation.

The next day, Queen Ramonda, King T'Chaka, were sitting on her bed thinking what to do with Shuri, the little omega was a wild flower, and she was never going to follow the rules.

-¿what I should do? ¿What do I do with this little panther? ¿How do you tame a wild cat? - the King asked his wife - so much energy in something so small. ¿What should we do?-

-Nothing, we will do nothing, I think our daughter has the worst disease of all- answered the queen.

The king saw his wife with intrigue -¿What are you talking about?

-She's in love- said Smiling the queen -and she has already chosen her partner-

-she can’t...-

-She can, you saw it, there is nothing impossible for Shuri-

-¿What would reporters say? ¿What people would say¿? Nakia told me that Shuri was number one in trends-

-News come and go in the new media era, this will be forgotten soon-

The queen tried to calm her husband, she hoped that this was something temporary, which the King did not know was that the little girl had started a trend around the world, where thousands and thousands of omegas dared to confess their feelings.

Meanwhile, little Shuri was in her room with the window closed, watching the hundreds of videos of omegas kissing alphas and betas in her name.

Although he smiled, and he felt happy for the change he had made, he wondered ¿what Everett was thinking, ¿was he thinking of her? ¿did he like traditional omegas? she supposed to find out soon.

a week after the events, many scolding and threats to Shuri, the young omega returned to school, and in front of the school and the palace there were dozens of photographers waiting to take a photo, people who supported her and reporters who wanted to interview her.

but Shuri just wanted to see Everett.

At school, students took pictures, muttered and laughed behind him.

At recess, Shuri sat with his brother and cousin, Nakia and Okoye.

-Do you know what you caused? You have started the revolution- said Erik -In America everything went out of control-

-In America everything always gets out of control- said Nakia -that is why you are so paranoid-

-It's weird that an omega jumps over you like a cat- Erik said annoyed.

-But you alphas do it all the time- answered Okoye.

-It's different- answered Erik

-Is it bad why an omega does it? But is it good if an alpha does it? I think it's unfair, I thought we lived in an egalitarian community- said T'challa, rebuking Erik.

-and it is, my love, and it is, but you have to admit that it is weird- answered Erik lowering the tone of his voice to a calmer tone.

-No, it's not- Nakia replied annoyed by Erik's attitude.

While the discussion went on, Shuri was quiet thinking about Everett. That afternoon, the girl was in her room, melancholy for her unrequited love, and so were the following days.

A week after what happened. Shuri was happier, she understood that maybe Everett didn't love her, and that made her have a mixture of emotions. She, Nakia and Okoye were in the school hall. Shuri was doing his homework when Okoye alert her -Shuri, look who's coming-

The princess took her eyes off her tablet, just to see Everett approach her, he was wearing his Soccer uniform, for the friendly game between the two schools.

Shuri, was nervous as never before in her life, the students in the hall, alerted the students in the classrooms and those outside the school, from one moment to the next, Shuri and Everett were surrounded by students.

Everett stood in front of Shuri, he was sweating like never before in his life, he sighed slightly - Princess Shuri, I Everett Ross, agreed to be your alpha-

Shuri smiled again and jumped into the arms of her new boyfriend, he hugged her and kiss her while the others applauded him and took photos and video Erik wanted to separate them but his omega stopped him with a kiss.

Love was in the air and no one could deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fin.
> 
> Thank you for join me in this travel XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little fanfic, all constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
